Flaming Heart Sparking Passion
by Souless Draconic
Summary: 2 Eeveelutions discover just how far they will go for their loved ones
1. Prologue

Flaming Heart, Sparking Passion

Prologue

My name is Blitz; I am consistently called the worst, the mistake, the hated one, but my master saw potential. My egg was obtained through an egg spin. I was my master's first Eevee. From birth I got the most attention, the most training. Then the Thunder showed up as a gift. I knew the Thunder, fast, strong, and loved. I hated him, but I got the attention. So I felt better, for a while. I began to feel sorry for him, so the day my training was done I went to introduced myself to "Thor" the Thunder. However we weren't able to talk long because it was his turn to be loved, his turn to get attention, but I know the Master loves me. I had my time now it's his turn. I am the Flame, the Eeveelution known as Flareon.

My name is Thor; I am the fastest the "Speed Freak" I am used consistently and can be expected to outspeed. I was a gift for the master by a man named Bill. I was evolved immediately. It was then I met the Flame, he was in the limelight, while I, was in the background. I grew to dislike the Flame. Whatever he was I wasn't. He was physical; I was Special. He was slow; I was speedy. He was Defensive; I was fragile. He was Hated by most but loved by the Master; I was loved by most and neglected by the master. However, the Flame's training was over, It was that I was introduced to "Blitz" the Flame. We didn't talk long because it was my turn to get the love and attention I deserved. I am the Thunder, the Eeveelution known as Jolteon.

(Combined P.O.V.)

We are now both in the Background as he trains the Leaf, Water, Telepathy, and Darkness. But we are the strongest we are the best we are friends, rivals and partners and… and…

Blitz: "Man that Leafeon is attractive"

Thor: "Man the Vaporeon is Hot"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This will usually be in first person from either Blitz's or Thor's P.O.V

Flaming Heart; Sparking Passion

Chapter 1

(FlareonxLeafeon)

The Leaf had finished her training so I decided to go up and introduce myself to her.

"U-Um H-Hello there," I stuttered, I was nervous talking to her, she was just so pretty "my name is Blitz the Flareon what's your name?"

She replied hesitantly but firmly her voice was so… enchanting "Oh… um Hi Blitz! My name is Raiz the Leafeon" she then paused as if expecting me to reply, " I like your silk scarf, its very dashing"

I was stunned; she just complimented me. I tried to think of a suitable compliment that wouldn't set me off as a stalker. It was then that I noticed the glowing rock necklace she was wearing it seemed to radiate heat. "I like your necklace it's a pretty…" I paused at loss for words so I decided to be honest "Ok I have no idea what it is, but it's very pretty"

She laughed; she found my ignorance funny "It's a heat rock silly" she giggled some more "It's used to make sure that my 'Sunny Day' lasts as long as it possibly can"

"You're a Sunny Day user" I paused rather shocked " That's amazing that means we could work together in double battles"  
"Master did say I was meant to work with you in double battles" She laughed some more then just stared.

"Raiz" I said to break the silence "You know Master gives us a lot of Downtime so I was wondering that maybe sometime… I don't know. Do you want to maybe explore the full extents of this Vast environment the Master calls a Backyard" She stared her silence disheartened me but I continued anyway "We might even find a spot that no one else knows about, just for us" I stupidly added

There was a long silence, no one dared say anything she then wrapped her tail around my Silk Scarf and started running with a big smile over her face I Ran to avoid being choked as we ran together into the forest

(JolteonxVaporeon)

I watch Blitz and "The Leaf" run into the forest 'they talked for a long time' I thought to myself.

"Um excuse me" I heard a voice say behind me. Turn around to see… the Water standing right behind me "Hello I believe that you are Thor am I correct to assume this" I nodded "Great, my name is Hydra the Vaporeon" her voice is so demanding I was at a loss for words. "I can see by your Magnet and can derive from your name that you use the move Thunder am I correct?" I nodded yet again "As you could probably tell by my Damp Rock, I use Rain Dance. As a Result, I believe that we would work well together" Silence "Well say something!"

"I love you," I blurted 'subtle real subtle Thor grade A job' I thought to myself.

She didn't run she didn't get mad; she just walked closer and then kissed me… WAIT, she KISSED me… ME? She then spoke "Very sudden, and very straightforward, I like that in a Man" she winked and we ran off to the nearby lake, a place that will become OUR special spot.

3rd person P.O.V

A shady man in black watched the scene unfold from afar.

"See them Aggron" he said to his pokeball "It's the Pokémon who disgraced us in battle" He paused and snickered evilly "Lets get our revenge shall we" he laughed like a moron and ran into the forest.

A/N Its short, but it gives you a good idea of the struggle Blitz and Thor will have to face in the future.

Also I tried to firmly cement the shown Eevveelutions's personality.

Blitz: unsure of himself, but courageous when given the chance

Thor: Cocky and self centered, but easily caught off guard and becomes timid and silent when that happens

Raiz: Bubbly, happy, energetic, and an all around happy person, but becomes violent when angry.

Hydra: Total tomboy, very assertive, but dislikes fighting


End file.
